killing_stalkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Seungbae
Biography Yang Seungbae is the Tritagonist of Killing Stalking and enemy to Oh Sangwoo, suspecting Bum as being his victim. Personality As cited by his superior, Officer Park, he appears to pry too much into investigations. Dutiful and prone to skepticism, he has a predisposition for doubt and often second-guesses anything he is presented with. These traits proved to be detrimental as they cost him his position on the investigation team. Though relegated to the menial tasks of a patrolling officer, he retains these characteristics when confronting a potential house intruder. He also pauses when Park scolds him for mentioning the possibility of Sangwoo killing his own parents, showing he is either very sensitive or just not used to be scolded. Post Demotion He is slowly becoming insane. He frequently has outbursts of aggression and hysteria, but also hallucinates about Sangwoo. This obsession with catching Sangwoo lead him to dream about murdering the killer of his father. After hearing about Officer Park, his father figure's death, Seungbae was filled with anger and sure that Oh Sangwoo was behind it as he began to slowly recover until he finally put an end to Sangwoo as he caused his arrest and freed Yoon Bum from him while also getting his job back. SeungBAE.jpg|Seungbae with a different hairstyle. Seungbaefather.jpg|Seungbae with his father. InsaneSeungbae.png|Post Demotion. IMG 20190403 133439.jpg|Post Recovery. History His childhood harbors a sense of loneliness having grown-up with a single father his whole life. His family wasn't very well off, so his father would leave him at home all day while he worked. But his father was afraid that something might happen if Seungbae ventured out of the house alone, so he would lock the front door from the outside with a padlock to make sure Seungbae couldn't leave. This upbringing let to Seungbae not putting a lot of stock into family. Plot While out on patrol, he and Officer Park stop by Sangwoo's house when they find an unidentifiable boy standing outside the door. Seungbae approaches him, and is told that he is a relative of Sangwoo. Seungbae bids him farewell, but lingers to watch. When he hears the house alarm announce that the incorrect pass-code has been submitted five times, he saunters towards the male, but the boy types in the correct pass-code at the last second and tells him goodbye before closing the door behind him. Officer Park drives himself and him back to the city, where Park finds Sangwoo with a girl. Sangwoo silently watches them converse before Sangwoo introduces himself to Seungbae. He reluctantly introduces himself in return and seems apprehensive as Sangwoo peers down at him momentarily. Park then mentions of Sangwoo's relative being over at his house, to which Sangwoo excuses himself to leave. Officer Park comments on Seungbae being strange for a while since the encounter. Seungbae inquires of how Park's acquaintance with Sangwoo came to be. Seungbae expresses his suspicion on whether the case with Sangwoo's parents truly was a work of an outsider, noting the evidence of a break-in appeared as if planted, and on the possibility the murderer was Sangwoo. Park cites Seungbae's previous position on the investigation team and his present demotion, requesting him not to place a working father's job in jeopardy. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Killing Stalking